A Couple Mistakes
by DG and Reed
Summary: Raven Roth a noteworthy author and Gar Logan a pet store worker have to be a couple for a certain amount of time because the writer herself's in a relationship with a famous actor, and she needs to keep it a secret. With reporter Wilson meddling around and the media watching their every move, will they be caught in their act? Unexpectedly love blooms between the opposites. T/safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, or any of the familiar episode(s) you recognize.**

**_Author's Note: Umm... here's a clearer description of the storyline. And I hope you bare with my writing..._**

**_T to be safe_**

**_Rachel Roth aka Raven is a best-selling author. She's written about romance and adventure but never expected to be in one herself! She's in a secret relationship with Malchior, a famous actor. Her and Malchior keep their relationship a secret because it would be bad for the publishing company she publishes her books under and Malchior's public image. One night; the night of Malchior's movie premiere, they're relationship is almost found out but a passing civilian so happens to pass by at the moment. It is Gar Logan who works at the local pet store, he is now used for Raven's sake to be her fiancé. FAKE fiancé to be exact. Now, Gar is now forced to be Raven's fiancé for a year. Will these opposites be able to live under one roof?_**

**_enjoy!_**

**CHAPTER 1**

"I loved your latest book 'The Prophecy'!" A young woman who had electric blue highlights in her rich black hair gushed "I mean, the princess managed to defeat the monster of a father bringing everything back to order..."

Raven held a nonchalant look with one monotone reply "thank you." She didn't have high spirits in this book signing normally. It didn't seem like anything to be too substantial about. She thought "Big whoop! I'm someone's favorite author and they waste their day just to get a book signed by me!" Her publicist Toni insisted for her to have a book signing because it would show she appreciated her fans support and it was sort of required. It would've been too abnormal not to have one.

Once the fan was done ranting and one wave of her hand, another person walked up from the line that stretched on for a couple long yards.

It was a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair. He looked around making sure he was inconspicious; not wanting to be seen.

Raven waited patiently for what seemed like 5 minutes. The young man hadn't pulled out the book for Raven's signature, he was still looking around catiously.

"Uh, hmm."

Raven had lost fortitude. The line seemed like it was carrying on; it continued to add on.

The blonde laughed nervously setting his book down on the table across from the writer.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly still looking around cautiously.

Raven sighed flipping to the first page, and wrote her signature and the same note she always leaves. Only, before she was done writing the note the guy snatched the book away from he,r smearing the marker all over the page. Resulting in only the author's scribble-scrabble.

Raven frowned watching the young man run away. She knew not to feel mad because if he wanted a book signed by her personally but to only result in a smeared signature from result of his possible paranoia, then that's on him.

Though, she still wondered what he had been running from.

Once the young man was no more to be seen she snapped her attention back to the person standing in front of her. It was a young girl who looked about twelve years old, wearing big black bold glasses. She put on a fake smile and preceeded to sign books.

After the last person had their book signed Raven got up from the table. She was relieved the book signing was over. Now, she could go home to get ready for a Movie Premiere.

**_-RR-_**

Raven checked herself out in the mirror to see if her make up being done for two long hours and all those dress fitting's were worth it. She was wearing a sheath lacy dress with sheer parts, which she styled with satin pumps. She decided to have her hair down in the regular mid cut. She stood there in front of the mirror until she was satisfied.

She was hoping to look good for Malchior because tonight was the movie première of 'Duel With the Dragon'. He was the lead actor in the film which made him the star. She was the kind of person who didn't like to dress up for special events but since it was Malchior's special occasion she would dress up for him.

She took the time to shop for a dress even though she would 've been fine in her usual wear that consisted of a blue silk poncho, black flare pants, and purple flats.

"Ready beautiful?" A familiar voice asked from behind her. She blushed madly and turned around facing her fiancé. He gave her a peck on the cheek whispering in her ear, "you look amazing. I know you'll be the prettiest girl there tonight." Raven blushed again having a fuzzy warm feeling inside of her.

"Malchior you're lying." She said quietly, even though she knew he really meant it. This was a new feeling for Raven in a way. Feeling warm and fuzzy, she came to think it was probably love.

The blue-eyed man held her hand lacing his fingers around hers. "I'm sorry we can't go together but at least I know you'll be there supporting me, and I appreciate that."

They weren't going to the première together because he had to go with his co-actress Angel.

Raven forced a smile trying to hide how hurt she felt knowing they couldn't be seen together. "It's okay." she heard herself say even though she didn't mean it.

**_-GL- _**

Gar picked up Buddy, the small Golden Retriever who had recently been checked in to stay at the pet store until a customer or it's owner would come and purchase him. He would've bought the puppy but the apartment he lived in didn't allow pets.

He heard the mother had abandoned him because he was the unwanted one. Like the bad goose egg or something. The puppy was very tiny but full of life. His eyes were fully opened as if he were opt to see big things. He came in yesterday, a little girl named Melvin who volunteered at the kennel, had found him at the park under a tree. He had been asleep, cuddled in a homemade nest made of leaves.

Gar couldn't believe how the mother or it's owner would abandon a puppy. They were just like human beings, they wanted cared for, loved, and to live in a home.

"Hello, sorry I'm late." A young woman with dyed pink hair came in. She was wearing a black leather jacket, some cut-off jean shorts with black tights, and leather high boots.

Gar rolled his eyes. Jin Ex was regularly late and he knew it was nothing new but it sometimes gets really irritating when you know one of your co-workers aren't dependent. He put Buddy back into his cage and walked over to Jin. She was feeding the dogs their regular dog food. Saying comfort words like "aw... Sammy, you look so cute did you get a bath?" She'd ask even though she knew the Dalmatian wouldn't reply. "So cute! Sally and Spots are still asleep!"

Once Jin was done feeding the puppies and dogs, he thought it was now the moment to tell her .

"Jin."

She turned around with a sigh, "yes Gar?" she didn't like him so much.

The blonde haired young man took a deep breath trying not to brace himself so obviously. "Jinx, if you're late again, you'll have another warning, if you're late after that second warning, you'll be fired."

Jin chuckled. "Gar, seriously? In case you haven't noticed I'm late all the time and you're telling me this because?" She prompted trying to keep a straight face.

Gar sighed. He hated being serious but Mr. J'ohn promoted him to Manager and he didn't want to lose this job. It was a job he for once loved because he was around animals and the pay was well enough to pay each month for his apartment.

"Jin, I've let this pass for so long and it seems necessary for me to warn you because I'd hate to see you leave the pet store for good."

She shook her head. "Yeah, Garfield! You'd hate to see me leave... just so you know, I could get another job, only I wanna help you out by taking care of this lousy pet store because I could get _any_ job." She walked out the door before looking back at him as if to say, "just so you know."

Gar shrugged, he was grateful it hadn't been a worse outcome. He continued to clean around the shelter flipping the sign on the window to where it revealed OPEN.

"Gar, what's wrong with Jin?" Roy Harper another co-worker asked as he walked into the main room..

Garfield shook his head with a shrug. "I told her if she was late after her next warning she would be fired."

This only caused the red-head to snort. "Did she bitch-slap you? Step on your foot? No-wait. Let me guess she grabbed a bag of dog-food off the shelf, ripped it open, and emptied it out on the floor, and you're grateful it wasn't the can dogged food."

Gar shook his head, "nope. She just left giving me one of those pissed off looks of her's."

Roy laughed again. "Seriously? You have got to be kidding me? I thought it would've at least been a bitch-slap because she's good at givin' those since I've been a victim more than once."

Gar shrugged, "I guess she's learning to control her vengeance a lot better."

The archer nodded, "I guess so because when I was on my way here I saw her sitting on a bench by that herb café talking on the phone to someone. She was yelling and cursing."

"Really?"

"Yep, I kind of felt sorry for the person she was talking to."

Garth-who was a lifeguard at the beach and worked part-time at the pet store-walked in.

"Hey, Garth. What brings you here?"Gar asked. Roy had gone to the back of the room to check if they were in stock of food and doggy bowls, or to Garfield's dismay to comb his hair like always.

"Remember, you told me I was supposed to watch the shelter at six because you were going to a movie premeire... screening.. I forgot what you told me but you said I was going to watch the shelter this evening."

The realization hit Gar. "Oh, yes! I forgot you were going to take care of the shelter this evening. Dude, I totally owe you one!"

"What?!" Garth exclaimed. "If I knew you had forgotten about me taking over this evening I wouldn't have showed up."

Gar smirked. "Yeah, if I had forgotten I would've asked you again."

Garth walked out the building mumbling things like "selfish", "why am I doing this?" "I have better things to do."

Gar chuckled to himself as he checked on Roy who had been gone for quite some time.

**_-RR-_ **

Raven and Malchior walked down the sidewalk taking in the beautiful scenery of Jump City. The movie premiere had gone well, everyone applauded at the end of the screening; the audience and guest giving praise to the director and of course, Malchior.

"So, what did you think of the film?" Malchior asked Raven. He held her hand rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

Raven thought personally that the movie was corny, unrealistic, unvulnerable, adage, melodramatic, any more words to describe it...

Raven didn't want to lie to her fiance or be honest because it would only result in loss of temper, hurt feelings, moment of not taking the truth. In the most sense she could dodge the question, or perhaps answer truthfully without telling the truth.

"It was intriguing." She answered somenly. Malchior gave her an unconvincing look putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me the truth..."

Raven cursed herself for lack of convincing. She sighed, stopped walking, her dark blue eyes looked straight into his jade ones. "I thought the movie was really banal."

He looked taken aback for a moment but hid the emotion. Raven sensing it, couldn't help but feel bad. She knew her fiance worked real hard on this movie and she knew it was the director and screenwriters fault for the cliche plot.

She also hated how sometimes she had to lie to her fiance for her honest opinion. Only knowing, that it would result in this.

Raven was about to apologize but Malchior squeezed her hand gently preceeding the late night walk.

**_-SW-_**

Mr. Wilson held his camera up to his face zooming into Angel. Malchior hadn't been seen with her at all after the Movie premiere. The mischievious photographer had been curious with the couple. They seemed like a young couple but he know it hadn't been love.

Their relationship seemed fake. He knew there was more to the couple than they let on.

Slade frowned upon realizing he was only waisting his time standing around to take shots of the movie star couple. Maybe he should try looking for Malchior; he was thinking he was with someone else... possibly.

Wilson had thought he had seen Malchior with a wedding band around his finger once. He knew Angel and him weren't engaged because first of all, they had been dating for only four months, and Angel hadn't been scene wearing one.

_'Hmm..._,' thought the mischivieous reporter, '_I only noticed he'd been gone a few minutes ago. Maybe, if I look around I might find him. Or at least spot something interesting.'_

Slade walks over to the parking lot, getting inside his BMW to search for the young hollywood actor.

He grabbed his expensive Nikon from the passengers seat, driving with one arm ready to shoot any scandalous photos.

**_-RR-_**

"I'm glad you felt the same way on how the sequel to 'The End' ended," Raven said with little enthusiasm.

The couple had been in deep conversation about books. Her own especially.

Even though her first book 'The End' had been published three years ago it was still a bestseller.

This is what her and Malchior's conversations were about: books and literature. Raven had been dating Malchior for five years before he popped the question four months ago. Even though she would have liked to think about her descision for a couple days, looking into her boyfriend's eyes made her think of all the good he's done for her. Like, how he premoted her books, encouraged her to write, and understand her on why she needed personal space(sometimes), and her job, and on when to spending time with him.

She figured she loved him and she would like a guy in her life like him. The conversation soon carried on to how Malchior asked the director if he could scriptwrite some scenes. It was sort of unexpected for Raven. During the screening she had also thought the dialogue was horrible-or in her words "wasn't on a wavelength"

"That's, great."

Malchior gave her another smile. He stopped walking, Raven stopped walking to face her beau. She was hoping he hadn't sensed her false use of words. Instead, hetouched her cheek and started leaning in. She closed her eyes and began to lean in as well. Only, she hadn't felt his lip upon her lips. Not expecting this she opened her eyes when she saw Malchior running down the street. She was about to call his name when she heard a car coming down the street.

She knew why he was running away.

Slade Wilson, the reporter, was in the vehicle she heard.

There was no alleys to run to because it would make it more obvious on why she was running and why she was being seen with a famous celebrity.

This mean't she had minimal options.

Either to run away too, the same way Malchior was heading but still resulting in them to be found out as a couple. Second, she could find any person on the street to act as a fake boyfriend, friend, something to prove she was being seen with another guy other than him.

Raven chose the second choice. Slade's motor crept faster and faster down the street.

She knew there wouldn't be too much people out this time of night, she was hopeless.

Then she saw him.

The blonde young man with the paranoia she saw earlier at her book signing. He was walking the opposite way she had been heading, carrying what seemed to be a lot of shopping bags.

She ran to him speedily, catching him by surprise. Before he could say anything Raven spoke quickly.

"Act like my boyfriend. No questions asked."

He looked a little caught off guard but then handed her a couple of the shopping bags that occupied his hands. She took them quickly and linked his arm with her own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Titans, DC and WB do. I think.**

**C****HAPTER 2**

"What was that?!" shrieked the blonde as he drove the car down the quiet street.

"Didn't I say no questions asked,"Rachel said, who was currently suffering exhaustion. All she wanted to do was go home, take a nice hot bubble-bath, and think of more ideas of the current book she was writing.

The guy sighed in defeat. "Fine."

As he pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building, he parked into a space cutting the engine off. Rachel examined the building's exterior. It seemed normal and well kept, not to shabby.

"You live here?" she asked, noting her surroundings. A police siren crowed faintly in the background.

"Yeah," answered the guy, his blue orbs were already beginning to close, sleep already taking a toll on him. Rachel noticing the olive-skinned male was beginning to slumber, shook his arm.

"You can't sleep yet," deadpanned Rachel, already getting annoyed of the scrawny guy.

"Why not?" he slurred, laying his head down on the gray leather console.

"Because I'm not sleeping in your grungy car tonight."

All Rachel wanted to do was let this stranger drop her off a few blocks from where she lived. It would be too dangerous to let this guy know where she resided. It's already bad enough Wilson was following her and Malchior's every move.

"Mmm..." said the guy paying Rachel no attention. Clearly he just wanted to go to sleep and wouldn't care if he fell asleep right here inside his tacky car. She could descern he was utterly a caveman-tarzan. He would sleep in a cave of angry bats if he wanted to, not caring if he would wake up to one of their vicious bites perfused with STDs.

Rachel shook her head deliberately knowing that this guy was a nimrod. His image screamed it all; Kurt Cobain wannabe, surfer guy, low life, stoner, and a hippy. But no doubt, he was handsome in a certain way that could catch the female eye, but Rachel shook her head again.

I'm engaged! she reminded herself, knowing gawking at some stranger was not going to do her any good. But then she aroused herself with the weird stranger. She had met him earlier today when he had looked as if he was a wanted man at the book sighning, so therefore, maybe he wasn't foreign to her knowing. His name was the only incompetent thing she couldn't contract.

Looking around the scraunchy car she was curious of this guy's idenity. For any chance she could be in a car with a wanted felon. Glancing at the blonde he was rapidy asleep, resting his head on the console as if it were a pillow. She sighed in annoyance and grabbed the handle of the glove box, pulling it open.

"Very rachid," she mumbled, disgusted of the scatered content of the glove box. A few cigarette cartons, plastic water bottles, and animal books were within the bay, also a sandwhich bag filled with some kind of white substance, therefore was the primary cause of the grueling odor in the vehicle. Tossing that aside, she rummaged more in the compartment coming across a picture. It was a blonde headed girl with azure almond eyes and tan fair skin. She was wearing a white t-shirt, brown shorts, and brown hiking boots. A clear bright smile was adjoined with the girl's features.

Rachel looked at the back of the photo. It was titled: Tara LOML. She frowned at the four capatilized letters. It was something that came across her mind she couldn't quite contradict, but she knew it was something considerably unbecoming. Putting the photo back where it came from, she closed the glove box. As she was done snooping she checked to see if she had her phone. To her dismay she left it in the bathroom when she was getting ready for the permiere.

She then stifled a yawn.

Sleep was beginning to dawn on her and she knew she had to get up tomorrow with enough energy to at least survive tomorrow. Looking at the olive skinned man she rested her head beside his, knowing resting her head from where the seat belt arised; she would be slightly umcomfortable.

As all, the two young adults were asleep.

**...**

"Gar?!"

"Gar?!"

A redhead was feriousy knocking at the placid window of the sloppy joloppy. Gar woke up slowly, he opened his eyes to be staring in the face of Raven. He immediately shot up in his seat bumping his head on the ceiling of the vehicle. "Dammit!"

The pale woman winced as he swore. Her eyes were having a hard time adjusting to the morning sun. She lifted her head off the console rubbing her eyes. Her expression became quizzical when she saw Gar was chatting with a tan-orange young woman wearing a chef's hat.

"Kory, I know you had an interview with the food network... I- something happened," Gar said apologetically.

She crossed her arms, her eyes furrowed angrily.

"Gar if you were doing some unspeakable things with a woman in here then I degrade you has a good friend and could think low of you."

This caused the pair to blush madly. Kory had seen Raven, and what came forth were immediate thoughts.

Gar rubbed his fingers through his hair grinning sheepishly at Kory. "No, no. Kory if you think-"

"Yes, I've just said what I think of you right now."

"We slept together," he continued. "We didn't, and I was helping her out with something and..."

He rubbed the back of his neck his face still flushed.

Raven decided to help the flustered young man out. "Kory, I apologize for this inconvenience. I wanted him to show me around Jump City because it was a lovely night last night. When he brought me here, he meant to take me home but we were both tired and fell asleep. So don't take this out on Gar, it's all on me."

Gar looked at the writer in bewilderment.

_Did she just take up for me? _He thought.

Raven's face suppressed a small grin that was playing on her lips but she didn't look at him, her attention was on Kory.

Kory's eyes lit up. "Oh! Isn't Jump so beautiful at night?! I love stargazing especially. From where I'm from-"

"Kor, do you still need a ride to the Mall?"

Gar thought it would be better to interrupt her than to waste time letting her ramble on and on. Besides, he needed to take Raven home then go to work. During his lunch he could rush home, take a quick shower, and change clothes. Then grab an employee shirt from the back room if there were anymore. Roy had probably taken every single one thinking they were free or something he could just grab out of his dresser.

There would probably be those extra big ones available that would reach just above his knee, past his waistline.

Kory nodded whilst Gar got out the crappy, junkyard, mess-of-a car so Kory could get in and sit in the backseat. After Gar had gotten in he started the engine. Edging her head between the two front seats Kory turned her head to the right and smiled at Raven. "Hello, what is your name?"

Gar knew the orange skinned young woman meant not to be blunt or straight forward but that's how she was taught in her east coast village Tamaran. Or that's what she had told him once.

In a way he sort of thought Tamaran was kind of fictional because it sounded fictional. Everyone was polite, welcoming, and kind.

Yeah, like everyone in one place could be polite, welcoming, and kind forever. Soon then came terrorists attacks and war happening that Kory hated speaking of.

"Rachel Roth," the dark haired beauty replied, "but I suggest you call me Raven, it's my pen name."

Kory put on a thoughtful face expression. "Oh, so it's sort of like a moniker? Raven."

She nodded. "Yeah."

Kory stared between the pair thinking they looked good together. They were doing the hanging out; dating; being boyfriend and girlfriend? She presumed. Maybe Garfield has chosen the right person for him finally. She didn't want to punch Raven in the nose like she did his last one. Admittedly feeling bad for what she had done, she felt as if the girl had deserved to be banged in the head. Especially if she was banging Gar in the head.

"So, Raven and Gar you two were on a date last night, seeing you two are boyfriend and girlfriend and all?"

Garfield and Raven looked at each other expectantly waiting for one of them to say something. Some excuse. Anything!

"We aren't... Dating Kory," Gar responded while trying to weave his way in and out of traffic, "we're just friends."

"But if I categorized your genders and put friend at the suffix or base of the word-wouldn't that still be girlfriend and boyfriend?"

Raven crossed her arms looking out the window. She knew this ditsy redhead wouldn't tell the whole world her and Malchior were engaged but she still thought words were better left unspoken on that matter. What was chivying in her mind was how naive Kory was acting! Knowing she was from the village that had been recently bombed; Tamaran. She had ineptitude.

She was thinking about suggesting a couple English classes for her to take but she held her tongue. It would be cruel and insulting to suggest something like that and besides Gar was being a decent person by driving her. Hopefully after he dropped Kory off he would take her home to sort out things with Malc who was probably at his apartment in New York.

"I guess so... But we aren't dating we just know each other."

Kory looked between the two. Raven leaning against the Passenger-side car door her head against the window, and Gar of course keeping his eye on the pavement ahead of him while driving. "But... I still don't get it, if you two just-"

"Kory, you know how you and me are friends?" He asked mildly keeping his cool.

"Yeah."

"That's how Rae and I are friends."

Kory nodded understandingly. "Oh, I realized! You and her have a relationship like you and I, for you and Rae are not dating but look to be!"

"My name is Raven, not Rae."

"Kory what do you mean in as 'but look to be?'" Gar asked curiously.

"Oh.. Wow, I'm more confused. It said on DC! Network You two were reportedly dating."

Raven gasped quietly sitting up. Gar and her looked at each other knowing that what Kory had just told them was a problem.

Kory continued speaking. "'Raven Roth a best-selling author has recently been spotted walking with her boyfriend who looks to be just a normal guy'. I'm quoting what was said on TV."

After that had been said there was silence.

In this unspeakable silence Raven was silently freaking out inside her mind, Gar was trying to replay what happened in his mind over and over again to make him understand what he's kind of gotten himself into, and Kory was silently humming the Tamaranean Anthem while flipping through a HomeGoods Magazine she had found in the seat.

Twelve minutes have passed and Gar's rusty car was pulling up in front of the Community Broadcasting Network Building.

"Here ya go Kor," said Gar, "again, sorry about being late, good luck."

Kory smiled triumphantly. "Apology accepted Gar, and Raven don't have him bring you too much trouble."

Raven smiled faintly nodding curtly. "Sure. And uh... Good luck on your cooking competition?"

This caused the young chef to chuckle. "Today is the rehearsal of the cooking competition but nevertheless to wish me good luck! Thank you, Bye!"

This time Raven politely got out the car and pushed forward her seat so Kory could get out the car.

After multiple energetic waves from Kory they were on their way to Raven's house.

**####**  
** ####**

After two minutes of unsettling silence Raven decided to speak.

"I'll fix this," she said her face in her hands,"I hate bringing people into my problems."

Gar shrugged. "It's really no biggy, it's not like I'm really known around Jump, and-it's not like you're some big actress or whatever. Just a normal self devoted best-selling author."

Raven sighed shaking her head. "It is way more complicated than that."

"How so?"

She waited a couple seconds before replying.

"Well... My dad was a famous film director, equivalent to Steven Spielberg. Except, my dad liked only doing animating work and horror."

Gar looked at Raven briefly, "yeah, isn't he famous for one of them Halloween movies?"

He then turned his attention back on the road.

That statement caused the young woman to smile. "Yeah, that's the one. It was titled: Halloween's Mascot Frenzy. Corny name, I know, but that's not what I wanted to explain though." Before she continued to speak she took a deep breath.

"My father was a famous film director and he met a young stage actress who at the time was becoming famous. They fell in love. Married. Had me. And after, the marriage started falling apart."

"Oh...Why?"

"Why, Gar?" She looked out the window, "because honestly my Dad didn't like dropping his projects aside and taking care of me. My mother at that time was all the way in Azarath, California shooting scenes for this Academy award winning film. But, that's not what Im wanting to say... The other reason my parent's marriage had problems was because of the media... TMZ. Their relationship was put out there into the demonic media and ruined."

Gar was confused.

"I still don't-" he began to say.

"You will catch on," she said turning up the radio.

A Joey&Kole(an award winning music duo)song was playing.

Biting his tongue Gar focused on the interstate while Raven continued to stare out the window, her arms crossed over her chest.

**####**  
** ####**

**Joey and Kole a fictional group. Just for AU. It is Jericho and Kole. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans.**

**If I did, the Beast Within episode would've been regarded in another episode and Robin would've apologised to Beast Boy. Simple as that.**

**Chapter 3**

Gar looked through the closet that was occupied with Raven's roommates clothes. It contained mainly vest, rock-star hats, loafers, oxfords, Vans, and Doc Martens.

And it obviously didn't say "Gar" on any of it. But the options were either staying in a day too-old worn clothes, or use the given selection of wearing new clothes that still had a price tag on some of it.

Therefore, he took a shirt and a pair jeans that would do and walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

**####**

**####**

Raven sipped her tea while looking through newsletters that featured her book. People were looking forward to the next book and couldn't wait a year. Even though Toni told her, or suggested for her to post an excerpt from the book online, she refused to do so.

If you were a fan of Raven Roth the thing to do was not expect an acknowledgement from her. She had somewhat of a cynical character and had very little info in her 'About the Author."

Though, that was a turn off for some readers they nonetheless raved about her work.

"So, does this make me look stupid?" Gar asked walking in and turning around in a circle. He was clad in a graphic T that said 'I'm the one in the band', some red skin tight skinny jeans, with his lime green Chuck Taylor converse.

Raven nearly choked on her tea. "Gar, you look ridiculous. Malchior didn't have one pair of regular jeans in that closet?"

"No," He replied scratching his head dumbly. "I thought this would be alright. But no, if it looks ridiculous I should be only grateful that you offered me some clothes and let me take a shower."

Raven nodded and went back to typing on her computer. "You can go now but I think my agent is coming by."

Right at the moment when she had said that, the doorbell rang.

"That should be her now..."

She got up from her computer chair and walked past Gar. She went to the front door and opened it.

"Uh, Richard?" She said backing away from the door as if a monster were the visitor. "You weren't supposed to be here until next year. After...Wayne Enterprises was done being refurbished."

Gar heard a male voice reply dryly in response. "I thought so too Rachel. But when I hear news in the media that you're dating someone. It comes to my brotherly concerns. Especially, when I thought you were in a relationship with Malchior, but instead you're going out with a Kurt Cobain-wannabe."

_What is it with Kurt Cobain that people have to refer to me by? _Gar thought frustratingly. _This guy sounds like a snot._

He remained standing where he was. The guy that she was talking to Raven probably wouldn't be the happiest to know the 'Kurt Cobain-wannabe' was here.

He then realized Raven had been motioning at him to hide somewhere; Unbeknownst to the ebony-haired playboy, she was waving her hand behind her back. Clearly saying: Scram! Hide somewhere!

Gar immediately ran to the bathroom and hid in the bathtub adjusting the curtain to where it covers him. Could've found a better place but... Eh, life sucks in these situations.

Sitting in silence, he reached for his phone that was in the back pocket of his jeans. He turned it on. It vibrated. Then after a brief pause what came into view was his TMNT(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) wallpaper.

And then seconds later his phone started vibrating again-non stop from the number of text messages he had received.

Scrolling down the messaging log he seen there were several messages from Kory, but those had been before he'd taken her to the broadcasting building.

Jin Ex had sent him two text messages. Roy had sent him five text messages. Garth sent him seven text messages. Rita sent him-no called, him a number of times leaving him multiple voicemails.

Gar called her voicemail. He put the phone to his ear and listened to what she needed to say.

_"Garfield Mark Logan! Did you buy my new yoga wear?!"_

He then called the four remaining ones.

_"Garfield, sweetie, I'm really worried right now, are you alright. If you got into an automobile accident...oh, I hope you are alright."_

_"Steve is really angry at you. You didn't show up at his banquet. But Garfield, where are you?"_

_"Okay Garfield if I don't hear from you by this evening at approximately six o'clock I am sending Cliff over to your apartment!"_

The fourth one was staticky-sounding.

He rolled his eyes in irritation. Deciding wether or not to call Rita or come by the house at five.

Putting that aside he read his co-workers' text messages that basically were asking where he was, why they saw a pic of him in celebrity news, and a link to the article pertaining the picture.

"What the-" Gar didn't finish his sentence when he heard a door open.

It was-He heard Raven say _Richard_-who walked in, mumbling.

"If she's showing any signs of infidelity, that's sh-t." He looked in the mirror combing his fingers through his gelled hair. "I know Rachel is smarter than that. If I see that guy, I swear I'm gonna punch him in the face..."

That statement only had Gar come a-lot more stiff and still. He didn't want this friend of Raven's to give him 'a right hook' or anything that would cause an injury.

After a couple minutes of the man combing his hair back and flossing his teeth he exited the bathroom.

Gar let out a breath of relief before getting out of the bathtub. He needed to leave Raven's house because he needed to be at work. His co-workers couldn't take care of the shop without him for so long.

Opening the door ajar sticking his head out of the crack he looked around hastily.

No signs of Richard anywhere nor Raven, he stepped out quietly into the hallway and walked to the back door. To his luck the bathroom was located by the back door and Richard and Raven were still in the living room talking.

He turned the door nob and then slid out the door onto the sidewalk.

**####**

**####**

Behind the pet-store building Gar hesitantly put his hand on the door knob.

He was undecided on wether or not he wanted to go inside just yet.

He predicted what would happen when he walked in. Roy would comment on his outfit whilst Jin laughed. Then they would immediately jump on the topic of why they'd seen him on TV.

After a couple seconds he finally decides to open the door walking inside.

Peering in through the door to the store, since he was technically in the storage room he could see Roy and Jin whistling and cleaning up the pet store. Feeding the animals whilst listening to pop sounding music.

It must've been a slow day since those were the days music was turned on and his coworkers were in a pleasant mood.

Taking a deep breath he walks in.

"Hello, people!" Gar says excitedly. Acting as if nothing has changed and he hadn't been seen anywhere on T.V. Or has been gone most of the morning.

"Hey Mark," Said Roy.

"Yeah, good to see you Gar," Jin said all peachy keen.

He raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Uh, hey you guys...how's it...goin'?"

Roy and Jin gave each other inside looks before focusing on their work.

"Has anyone come into the store today?" Gar asked. Trying to dampen the unsettling atmosphere.

He knew greatly that no one hasn't come to the store so far today because like he had stated, music was turned on. Which normally meant slow days.

Jin and Roy exchanged looks again before one of them replied.

"Actually...someone did come in here today," Roy said smirking.

"It wasn't for a pet or anything related to that. But, he was here for you," Jin's voice was at an annoying menacing pitch her boss wasn't liking so much.

About a minute passes with the two co-workers cleaning away and Gar looking for one of them to tell him why and what the man was doing here for and having to say to him.

More minutes pass.

_Squeak!_ Went the cleaner bottle Jin held.

_Psssh! _The bag was sounding as Roy opened it and poured it into Buddy's eating bowl.

Gar took a calm breath, smiling brightly.

"Aren't any of you going to tell me who the person was, why they were asking about me?"

Roy and Jin looked at each other again. This time giving each other smirks and nods.

"Okay, we'll stop bullshitting," said Roy dismissively. He closed the doggy cage and stood up. "A dude with blonde hair and some sunglasses came by sayin' someone worked here he needed to speak to. Showed some pic to Jins and I. It looked to be you, linked with a lady by the arm...Who is it?" He raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"It's no one you'd know or even heard about," replied Gar nonchalant, "she's an author named Raven Roth."

Without a blink Jin appeared by his side lightning quick. Her eyes were alight and enthused. She grabbed his hand squeezing it hard.

"I know who she is!" Jin squealed, "she's the author of that kick-ass book I read a couple months ago. I've been waiting for her next book to come out!"

"Oh," Gar responded dumbly, "and what did you say to 'this man' though?'"

Jin raised her eyebrows and out her finger to her mouth. "Not much," she said, "but I did want to know why he was askin' about you. But he said 'work reasons'. Like how am I supposed to know what that means. He was being such a doofus, duh!"

Roy smirked. "Well...is the lady hot?"

Gar blushed and became very flustered in response. He wasn't really worried about how hot she was nor her appearance. All he knew was that he was going to have to have a serious conversation with Raven and an outline on why she was pulling him into her life.

"I don't know," Gar mumbled, "there is something called Google."

"Wow, Gar. I'm one of your bestfriends and you don't even want to tell me about this Raven Roth. Pssh."

The archer took out his phone and typed on the key pad. After a couple seconds his eyes widened. "Dude, she is HOT! But Kory, I still think is way hotter. But her, wow. HOT. Like in a creepy, dark, sort of way"

"Okay Roy, I wasn't really looking for your opinion but thanks though. Cool bro."

Roy shrugged and continued scrolling through the pictures until he settled upon one. "What is that son of a bitch doing on images?" He scrolled down more and his face became more red. "A second photo?"

Jin rolled her eyes. "Roy what is it? Who is it?"

"Its that douche, is who it is," he replied and turned the phone to where Gar and Jin both saw the picture.

It was that guy that came by Rachel's house who was pissed off.

"Richard Grayson," Jin chuckled, "of course."

It immediately had dawned on Gar that that was the man who Roy had gotten in a controversy with. Right at that moment though a guy with a camera came in, he had grayish-blondish looking hair and dark sunglasses.

"That's the guy!" Exclaimed Roy. "How are you doin' today good fella'?"

The man waved briefly at Roy in response. His eyes focused on Gar.

"Do you mind if I ask you a couple questions?" He asked him, "it is about last night. I seen you with the famous authoress Raven Roth."

Gar swallowed loudly, he felt a sweat coming on. Rachel hadn't discussed these things with him. How was he supposed to answer this guy?

Probably a sign from dear God, he heard a buzz coming from his phone.

"Excuse me for just a second," he said to the photographer or reporter before walking out the room to see the text message.

It was from an unknown number but he looked at it anyway.

It read:

**Meet Toni and Raven at her house.**

Gar raised his eyebrow.

And texted back:

**Like right now?**

The person replied:

**There are things to discuss! Come ASAP!**

The blonde-headed young man tilted his head back and closed his eyes. This was some day for him.

Looking to where the reporter stood he decided to leave him hanging or whatever and go over Rachel's house. Which meant he'd have to take the bus or walk like he'd done not so long ago, earlier today.

**-/-/-**

Raven and Toni sat around waiting patiently for Gar Logan to show up.

In spite of that though they were both very anxious.

When Richard finally had left and soon after he left she immediately called up her agent.

"You just let him leave out the house?!" Toni's accent had become quite thick. Usually when she was angry that's what'd happen. "Are you tryin' to have me on?! I mean like seriously Miss Roth. In order for you both to work out the Clayton ordeal ya' just can't have 'em rownin' around."

Raven sighed in frustration. Taking the time to take one deep breath and manage a smile she finally replied, "alright Toni. I understand. Could you please just find his number and text him to be here?"

"Yes, I can do that," the Zealander replied, "but please keep in mind that you guys are going to form a fraudulent relationship. No, absolutely no, going back now."

Raven took a slow breath, resisting the urge to tear up, she faintly smiled and answered, "How much do we pay him?"

Now, about an hour later after Toni texted Gar, the two woman were looking at the clock. The ticking was heard, the long hand moving by a milli.

"He was supposed to be here an hour ago!" Toni huffed, "where in the Hell is he?!" She got up from the armchair and walked out the back door. "I need a smoke!" She called before shutting the door.

The dark hair young woman nodded even though Toni had been long out the door.

Raven's mind was in a whirlwind right now of explanation, contradictions, and prophecies. She hadn't even checked this over with Malchior. But she was doing this for him. Even if the reason was half true.

Right now, her beau and soon-to-be husband was filming a movie somewhere near Gotham. He was portraying some Modern Knight who fought crime in the mean streets of Arkham. He hadn't explained much to her this morning because he'd been about to do a photo-shoot.

Putting her face in her hands she let out a shaky breath and decided to distract herself by reading a book. She figured Toni would be too busy smoking and painting her finger nails.

She walked to the end of the hall to her small library. Now, if you had walked into her library you would probably think it ginormous but it was about half the size of a cafeteria.

Raven had sorted the books by title alphabetically instead of the author's last name like normal. She felt more comfortable doing it that way.

After a second she began to take out a book from the shelf that caught her eye when she heard Gar's voice.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, "there was traffic, and I missed the bus, and-and I was stopped by this guy who-"

"It's alright Garfield Logan," Toni replied calmly, "but please think of the time you are a wastin'. I have to leave in an hour and I'm thinking this conversation will take at least an hour and a half. Let's get started shall we?"

Raven walked into the living room and stood beside her agent.

"Hi Gar," she said to the blond, "we have things to discuss like Toni has said."

Gar raised his eyebrow.

"Was she the one who texted me?" He asked.

"Yes, Slayer," Toni replied defiantly, "but I see now, I should _coall_ you instead taxt."

Nonetheless, Raven's Agent sat down and looked through her phone.

She then turned it towards Gar to where he saw it.

It was a picture of an attractive young man with white-blond hair, azure blue eyes, and deep, cut-throat eyeliner.

"I know who he is...he's that bad actor I saw in this movie once." He grinned, "but, his latest seems like it's gonna be kinda awesome."

Raven frowned.

"He's a terrific actor," she said indignantly, "better than you could ever do."

Yes, the authoress knew she sounded, lets say, a bit arrogant but that was her fiancé for crying out loud. She had every right to defend him. And besides, Gar Logan was an acquaintance to her.

Toni shook her head at Raven, smiling.

"Miss Roth, don't be that way. Everyone is valued to their own opinion," she said as Gar shrugged at the remark and semi-insult.

Raven frowned once more and sighed in annoyance. "Okay...Toni do you want to tell him or I?"

In response Toni continued speaking.

"Okay, you know who he is. But, do you know he is in a relationship with?" She asked directly at Gar.

Gar answered, "That Angel chick, right?"

Raven shook her head. "No."

Toni smiled all peachy keen-like and replied, "No, Mr Logan. Miss Roth is the one whom he is in a relationship with."

The young man did a random thing. He started laughing. Of course he didn't meant any spite but I don't know. Maybe he thought she deserved better.

So, yes Gar Logan was laughing and Raven's face appeared a couple shades lighter. And Toni furrowed her eyebrows in spite.

"I am sorry," said Gar in between giggles, "It's just, I mean..." He really couldn't stop laughing.

Toni stood up and gathered up the papers she had spread out on the coffee table. "Garfield Logan I'll send you some info in the mail. You clearly are a bastard child," she huffed.

"Wait!" He said quickly, "I'll stop laughing. I'm really immature, forgive me." He was done laughing and put on a straight face. "My apologies Rae."

"My name is not Rae...it's Raven or Rachel."

"Yeah, Raven, right."

"Okay then." Toni sat down. "I'll cut to the chase. Gar Logan you are gonna have yourself in majah baloney. Because you have to be Miss Roth's fiancé for a couple months. Six, to the minimum. We'll pay you each day or week for your troubles and...you cannot. I'll repeat CANNOT tell anyone. Because Fulla, once you've yapped you'd ruined Miss Roth's rep, and please...don't give me that face expression. Any questions?"

Gar smiled vaguely and laced his fingers together, sitting up.

Raven waited patiently for his response.

"Who's that guy with the camera?" He asked.

Toni frowned. "Come again?"

"The guy with the camera. I think a reporter...I was at work and...he was tryin' to question me about Rae, I mean Raven, and what she was up to last night. Stuff like that."

"Oh..." Toni turned and looked at Raven who was staring with alarm in her eyes.

"Can you tell me the exact words he said, can you recall anything weird?" Asked Raven in a murmur.

"Eh, well the people I work with say he showed them a picture of me and Raven from last night,when we walked together."

Right when Gar said that Toni did the oddest thing. She kissed him immediately on the cheek and clapped happily. "That's perfect," she exclaimed happily, "because he may as well be convinced you two are a couple. Our work may be over now. Or soon, at least. Yippers!"

"Uh, Toni," Raven said belatedly, "that is not the point-she took a deep breath-he is suspicious. Slade doesn't think we're a couple. He knows something is amiss. He just knows it."

Her agent bumped her head against the wall. "Darn."

Gar, still a bit flustered from the kiss regarded what she said.

"But Raven, don't ya think I could help you pull of this little scam. I now know why I'm here."

"Wait." Toni looked at him hopefully. "That means, you'll agree to be her fake beau or fiancé for a month?" She turned and looked at Raven. "Wasn't it gonna be fiancé?"

Raven sighed, "yeah. I suppose. If that is what will make our relationship more believable."

She then walked over to a desk and opened the drawer. She took out an envelope and walked over to Gar. "Here is your pay for the first month. Do whatever you want with it."

He smiled at her and shook his head, "nah, I don't need the money but thanks anyway."

But Raven insisted. "Please take the money."

"Nah," he rejected, "I need to leave now anyway. But call me if ya need me for anything."

He stood up and shook hands with Toni, and gave Rachel a nod before opening the front door and walking out.

A second later though, the door opens again and appears Gar Logan again.

"Wait, I'd actually like to have pay."

Toni who had put the last of her papers in the bag smiled as if she knew he was going to came back and Raven sighed in annoyance.

"Wait, Raven, "said Toni, "before we give him the money, shouldn't we ask him what price he'd like in the money?"

Before Raven could complain Gar shook his head.

"No, I don't want money but I'd like four autographed copies of The End. Because I have a couple people who'd like some copies...and me personally." He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh," Raven flushed and barely smiled, "okay, um, just give me a second."

"Miss Roth, no need for a sharpie!" Toni called to her, "I have one right here in my tote!"

She then smiled at Gar and patted him on the shoulder. "You aren't a bad fella Gar. But are you sure...you don't want any money? I mean, would five-"

He shook his head again. "Nah, it's okay. I'm positive."

Toni nodded understandingly.

Raven then appeared with five copies in her hands.

As her agent handed her the sharpie she asked Gar, "would you want me to make these out to anyone specifically?"

He nodded and told her each name as she signed each book.

After she was done he thanked her and said goodbye.

After he left, Raven grabbed her car keys and Toni slung her tote over her shoulder saying, "I'm going to a Joey and Kole concert tonight. See ya."

And once Raven was driving down the interstate she so happened to be driving by the bus Gar was on when she saw him through one of the windows, she saw he was taking each book and opening them one by one, all hyper and excited.

And you know what, Raven couldn't help but smile at that.

Even though Gar was somewhat of a nuisance to her...and he'd been to have forgotten his car was still back in her neighbourhood.

**-/-**

**Author's Note: _Things are coming along! *doing a happy dance*_**

**_The story line is gettin' there._**

**_Reviews, follows, and faves are encouraged. Thank you._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: don't own Teen Titans. Or DC Comics.**

**Chapter 4**

Gar took a bite of his fake steak, chewing moderately. The room was quiet because everyone had been eating in silence and Steve on the contrary was in one of his moods.

After finalizing the deals and such between Raven and the New Zealand chick he decided to skip work (which was a first), and go home since Rita had been worried sick about him.

And he wasn't expecting to come home, once have opened the door, to have Steve start yelling at him immediately.

There were a multiple of swear words pointed towards Gar but Rita immediately calmed her husband down.

"Steve," she said soothingly, "he can explain. It must've been pretty serious."

Therefore, Gar did explain but vaguely he did so.

No, that didn't satisfy his sergeant-like Father at all.

Now as he looked at his whole family who were eating in silence he looked down at his plate immediately when he saw that they were looking at him.

Rita had been looking at him with concern.

Steve, disappointment.

Larry, curiosity.

Cliff-not surprisingly-was smirking at him. Maybe because of his ridiculous looking outfit?

Gar shovelled a good size of mash potatoes in his mouth.

"Garfield, sweetie," Rita said slowly but in a gentle tone, "where were you all of last night. I called you multiple of times."

"I went back to work after I bought your yoga things. I'll bring them tomorrow, I-"

"Where is that hideous car of your's anyway?" Steve asked suspiciously, yet his tone didn't reveal suspicion. He had been waiting for Gar and hadn't heard him pulling in. He knew he'd arrived when he heard his foot steps.

Steve had good hearing.

Intuition?

"Kory has it."

"Really?" Cliff questioned, "I thought Kory couldn't drive. Remember, I tried teaching her how to drive and...you know the rest."

Gar shrugged. He really didn't want to answer Cliff because of all that meat he had in his mouth, and he was talking with his mouth full.

_Eww!_

"Garfield Mark Logan please give us an answer," Steve demanded.

Gar grinned and looked at his family. "Okay," he said, "I'll tell you. It's at my fianceé's. May I be excused now?"

Sure, he knew he was being extremely vague but he wasn't all too aware on how shocked the people at the dinner table were.

Rita started having a coughing fit because she'd taken at the moment a bite of her spicy buffalo rice. Steve swallowed loudly and started mumbling, his face turned a shade of red. Larry adjusted his glasses and took a sip of water before saying something sarcastic and witty, and lastly Cliff said, "I knew it. I knew it. I saw you on TV earlier today. You were with this dark haired girl."

Gar wanted to say something but Rita and Steve beat him to it.

"What channel?" Rita asked.

"Do you know what show?" Steve asked. "If you do, show immediately!""

Steve didn't shout. But his voice was yet, firm.

"Um," Cliff stood up setting his napkin down on his plate, "I recorded it. I could show you."

"Please," Rita insisted, "now."

Rita and Steve sat on the couch in the living room and Larry sat in an armchair, and Cliff sat in the recliner, and Gar with a miserable face expression was sitting on the floor.

As soon as Cliff selected 'play now' on the recordings list **DC News!** Appeared on the screen.

"Why were you watching TV on the styling channel?" Asked Larry smugly.

Cliff frowned. "Hey, I was flippin' through the channels. I saw Gar, and stopped at the channel. It ain't a crime is it, to see your little brother on TV, is it? Besides, it's a celebrity channel, or reality..I don't know."

Rita shushed them.

"Hello, DC News watchers," said a dark haired woman with a peachy-keen smile, "we've got some juicy news for you all today!"

Then after that was said the Asian woman beside her said, "Like who's dating Who? is teen idol Jason Todd in rehab? Did supermodel Donna Troy split from her fiancé? Did Nancy Drew star Barbara Gordon post a selfie on Twitter of her and junior playboy Richard Grayson? Did NFL player Victor Stone flip off the paparazzi? Lois and I will talk about it once we get back to you."

Then commercial.

Cliff then fast forward through the whole TV program until he got to the one part that was important.

"Okay," the dark haired woman with the maroon lipstick said, "you Prophecy Fans and fans of Raven Roth's work are in for a surprise. Rachel Roth was seen with a nice looking young man, and they appeared to have been shopping and taking a late night walk." It showed the pic Roy showed him earlier. "So there you have it, Raven Roth a best-selling author has recently been spotted walking with her boyfriend who looks to be just a normal guy. Even though rumours had sparked that Duel With the Dragon star Malchior and her were engaged. Those appeared to be false, because we all know America. He may be engaged to Angel. So there you have it people, Raven Roth is dating."

Before the topics switched a pic showed of Raven. Who was in a turtle neck, dawning a ghostly grin.

Then the topic turned to Victor Stone. A TMZ shot showing a dark skinned guy with a muscular build who has his middle finger up in a malice-like manner while walking on the sidewalk had just come out of a hotel.

"You know," said Gar shaking his head, "I went to high school with that guy. Man, hope fames not gettin' to his head."

"She's an author," said Steve as Cliff paused the television. "Tara is an author too, who wrote those adventure series."

"I have read Rachel Roth's work," commented Larry, "her narrative is quite intelligent."

"She's pretty," Rita added in.

"And is Tara," Steve added in.

"The Raven chick seems cute," Cliff stated.

"Does it really matter?" Gar asked calmly. "I'm over Tara, she's in the past. I'm engaged to Raven. I'm going to bed now."

He began to get up from the couch but Steve stopped him. "Gar, just because you're not over Tara yet doesn't mean-"

"Steve can you please not pull that card?" he sighed, "by all means respect, but can you just not mention...her?"

Steve crossed his arms. "Gar, how can I not bring her up. When you're engaged to _her." _He motioned to the screen.

"She has a name Steve, and Tara's the one who needs to get clean."

"We all know that Garfield, but when you love someone. Aren't you supposed to see them at their worst?"

"Not like that Steve."

"Well, son-"

"Steve, please. Let him go to bed," Rita interrupted, "He obviously looks tired. Can this wait until tomorrow?"

He nodded and looked away, not saying a word.

Cliff and Larry hadn't said a word.

"Here," said Gar picking up one of the signed copies of 'The End' "Can you at least read some of this? At least you'll know she has good quality writing."

Then-before anyone could stop him again-he immediately got up from the couch and left. Leaving out the front door.

**-/-**

Gar had pulled the sloppy jalopy into the driveway and got out walking to the front door sticking the key into the door knob walking inside the house.

Trying not to make any noise he walked to the kitchen to pack him some containers of leftover To-Stake(tofu-like stake meat), and after he'd do that he would go home to his apartment because he didn't like spending a night here. Especially the mood Steve was in, and the friction that was between Steve and him.

Besides, his room was smelly because of a dead mouse decaying under his bed.

The leftovers in his hand, he threw away the napkin he'd wiped the counter with. But what he saw in the trash can as he threw away the napkin made him feel _lousy_. It was a copy of The End he'd given Steve who'd apparently threw it away.

Having the food container in one hand he took the book from the can and held it between his forearm and side.

He then walked out of the house(locking the door too) and to his vehicle. Getting into the car, he set the food and book into the passengers seat and drove towards home.

As he drove he was smiling. Happy to have his car back because it'd been about to be Hell getting it back, Richard had stopped by Raven's again and he had to be extra careful and sneaky.

Gratefully though, he'd parked far away from Raven's house because before he'd parked it, Raven suggested he park it somewhere where not to raise suspicion and other reasons he'd forgotten. Maybe, it'd been about the photographer dude.

**-/-**

"Yes, I'm visiting Arella Roth. Room 209, right? Thank you."

Raven took out a pair of sun glasses and put them on. She didn't want to be recognised when she visited her mother at this mental hospital. It was already embarassing enough the whole world knows about her mothers breakdown.

"Mother, I'm here," she said walking into the plainly decorated room.

Arella didn't do anything. She still stared into space. Her eyes were glassy and her mouth was in a thin line. There was a bowl of carrots and ranch beside her on a nightstand.

Raven closed her eyes for a second before opening them and walking over to her mother and hugging her.

After the usual happened, which was trying multiple of times to get her mother to talk and make her eat she decided to grab the book that laid upon the nightstand and open to the page they left off.

Raven sat in an armchair next to the TV. She cleared her throat and began to read in a smooth rich tone.

**_"'No!' Had screamed the seven year old girl as she seen the world fall apart 'I can't be the destroyer of all of this!"_**

**_"But you can see quite well," the Demon said in a tone so evil there was no sign of him having a conscience worth gold. He began multiplying in great lengths of size and dignity. Fire beginning to worsen around the buildings. Therefore, the little girl began to cry. Tears dripping down her eyelids, her eyes big as saucers..._**

"_He_ is a demon," Arella murmured. She sat back and closed her eyes rubbing the finger where a wedding ring use to be. "Your father is a demon..."

Raven gave her mother a hard patient stare before continuing to read, yet she didn't even start reading when her mother started humming a song. A song she was already tired of. So tired in fact that when her mother started humming THAT! song...she'd immediately leave.

Because even when she'd tell her mother to "please, stop humming that song." She would hum even louder as if that's what Raven wanted.

Maybe, she'd stay like she always wanted to, but her father had ruined it for her. Everything he'd said about that song. Pfft, yeah. Forget it.

Although her mothers voice had sounded beautiful like always.

**-/-**

**Author's Note: ****_Okay...if you reached this author's note you read the chapter._**

**_Also, DC News! is kind of a homage or parody of E News! On the same channel Keeping Up with the Kardashians comes on._**

**_I don't own any of those shows either._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans.**

**CHAPTER 5**

"You're late," remarked Jin as an exhausted Gar entered the pet store. He was dressed as if he had just gotten out of bed and put on what was on the floor nearby.

"I know." He walked right pass Jin and headed to his discombobulated office; everything was disorganized, being a broken computer chair he attempted to sit on but failed landing on the floor every time, a fish bowl - that hadn't been cleaned maybe since he had gotten the fish, and his desk was overtaken with papers, receipts, and letters, some from Rita, and most being from Steve.

He sighed feverishly and sat on the floor with his knees up. He was leaning against his small desk, considering the floor was the only place he could sit.

"Hey man," said Roy from the archway of his office door. "Um are you okay? You look like shit and this office does too."

Gar gave the redhead a look stating he wasn't helping. But Roy must've not noticed cause he kept on rambling.

"And why does this office smell like as-"

"Come on man!" He interrupted. "Like come on, just shut up."

Roy surprised by the blond's annoyance couldn't help but ask what was wrong with him, which wasn't a very Roy Harper thing to do.

"Nothing," Gar said standing up. "Nothing is wrong with me, okay. Now go help Jin or something and tell her I'm taking the whole day off. And if she asks why, tell her something was brought up."

"Sure dude."

**-/-**

"Gar this is for your ears only and if you go off telling more people about what I'm about to tell you, don't. You know better than to do that, I suppose. Now you haven't listened to your father and I'm telling it to you like this son. You've become a disgrace to our family's name and you haven't been listening to me. Working in that stench-bearing pet store of yours is not substantial to your financial instability, Gar. And being engaged to that Wicca worshipper was a total fault that didn't need to be added to this family. You are not to be allowed back home. Rita, Cliff, and Larry have agreed to it. And the locksmith is coming here to change the locks allowing you out of this house. Son I'm sorry I have to do this. If only you had listened to me as your father and still have been with Tara. Things with you and this family would've worked. Hate to say it to you son. You're no longer welcomed to this family."

Gar didn't let the tears fall. He stood up, went to the bathroom of his apartment, and was about to flush the green colored cell phone down the toilet until the cell phone started ringing.

Annoyed Gar answered the call. "Yes?"

"Gar why haven't you answered any of the calls Toni sent you? You've been MIA all of this morning, until now you decide to pick up your phone? I'm coming over, no need for an excuse. Bye."

The line then went dead.

Gar felt anger rise inside him. The message. And now her. He didn't know what to think. Walking back into the main room of his apartment he grabbed the keys off the coffee table. He needed to go talk to Steve. He felt like this was all of his doing. Rita wouldn't really disown him, too. He knew it.

_But all this time she must've felt this way towards me too,_ Gar thought.

After minutes in reverie, Gar decided it was best to talk this out with Steve. Being alone was a fear of his since he was a child, when his parent's di-

"Gar? Gar? Oh, there you are." Rachel stopped dead in her tracks she looked at Gar and saw he wasn't in the best of moods. "Gar, are you..."

"I'm fine."

The blonde's hair was askew, eyes red, and he was sitting down on the couch; looking at the floor holding his hands together.

"Can you leave please, Rae?"

About to correct him she knew now was not the time.

"Gar we need to decide whether or not you want to be paid. Toni called, if only you answe-"

"—Gar this is for your ears only and if you go off telling more people about what I'm about to tell you, don't. You know better than to do that, I suppose. Now you haven't listened to your father and I'm telling it to you like this son. You've become a disgrace to our family's name and you haven't been listening to me. Working in that stench-bearing pet store of yours is not substantial to your financial instability, Gar. And being engaged to that Wicca worshipper was a total..."

Rachel stunned, heard the whole message.

"Huh funny," said Gar still looking at the floor. "He called you a Wicca worshipper I never looked at you that way before. Oh, but don't worry I've been called much worse by him. Say hippy, flower child, hindu Buddha—whatever worshipper, caveman all of it."

"Gar don't listen to him."

"How can't I Raven? He's the only father I have and you're telling me not listen to him. Well, I am and you can berate me like you probably are about to do. But all I need now is to be left alone. Okay?"

"The message is bogus, Gar. Rita, Cliff, and Larry may have not agreed upon this. He may have just set that up to make you feel this way."

Gar ignoring Rachel stood up and threw his phone against the wall. Debris and pieces of the phone were now on the floor.

"Gar, calm down."

"No."

Gar then grabbed his keys of the coffee table and headed towards the front door. He heard what Rachel said, maybe Steve was doing that to make him feel this way. Rita, Cliff, and Larry may have not agreed to this. But he needed to know for himself.

He knew he's been put down too many times not to know. And before he left he told Raven, "About being paid, like I said before I don't want any money."

After a couple of minutes Gar came back, coming through the front door. He was now smiling.

"Okay, Raven," he said enthusiastically, "I forgot, Steve had asked me a week ago if I could attend this charity event at the Central Park. He told me to bring a date - and this of course is all very fake with the relationship - and I was wondering if you would go to the charity event with me."

Raven let out an impatient sigh and crossed her arms. "Do you have to bring a date? Did you even want to attend this charity event?" She asked him.

Gar smiled sheepishly. "No...and, maybe?"

"No," she replied instantly, "I can't, we can't attend the charity event. This is a fake relationship. We aren't really engaged."

"But didn't you want to make our false engagement look real?" He held a pleading stance. "Big names will be at the charity event, and we'll be in the public eye. And it's not like our relationship is that interesting."

She shook her head. "You are astoundingly wrong in so many areas, I'll edit them for you. I want this relationship to seem real to Slade Wilson and for other reasons I'll tell you when I'm ready, and our relationship does seem interesting to people. Do you own a television, have you seen talk shows and host shows? I can't, and will not, attend the event with you. I know you want Steve's approval and that seems pathetic really, honestly. So, I'm leaving but please answer Toni's text. I pay her."

And just like that Raven was gone leaving Gar hurt and frustrated, but he held a smile because when he did smile, all the hurt he felt went away.

**-/-**

Raven was inside her car when she received a text from Malchior. She smiled and immediately opened the message.

**From Malchior:**

**Hey, beautiful. Want to meet me at our normal place?**

After that conversation with Gar she had no reason to not reply yes. She was feeling stressed out and wrought with feelings of frustration and guilt simply, because of what she said to Gar and how she walked out on him.

But she blamed that no-good father of Gar's who wasn't a really good person. A bastard. How could she help Gar with his personal life, when he really should deal with those things on his own.

So, when the writer did immediately reply yes to Malchior's text, she hadn't expected to find herself to still be wrought with those emotions when she were to meet Malchior at their special meeting place.

**-/-**

**Author's Note: well, the next chapter will be added very soon. This might not be a good update but more will be coming your way. And thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I would reply to reviews but I'd gladly do that next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own Teen Titans. If I did, there would've been more Beast Boy centered episodes.**

**CHAPTER 6**

Slade Wilson marveled at how coincidental this all was. How this new relationship Rachel was in was so sudden he wanted to laugh at all the phoniness of it all.

Obviously, she were to pick someone from the streets when she'd known him to be the one to almost unset her and Malchior's trap. Hilarious indeed, it all freaking was.

Especially, when Garfield Logan who was a pet store attendant thought to ditch him. Because he so happened to question about him and Rachel's relationship.

All the answer's were there where he wanted them. It's just that perhaps, they weren't all the way revealed yet. Maybe he'll give it a couple weeks or a month before questioning her father. He'll need to visit Angel, or maybe he should pay Gar a visit again.

The reporter/photographer didn't know yet what he'd do. So, for now he'd just continue to marvel at the suspicious photo he just received.

**/-/**

Raven took her glasses and wig off when she was greeted by Malchior who held out to her a bouquet of blue violets.

She took the bouquet of flowers and smiled lovingly at him. "Thanks Mal." She set the violets on the dusty bookshelf delicately.

"Malchior," she said quietly, "I have something I'd like to tell you, and you've probably heard already..."

"It's fake, right?" Her beau asked her matter-of-factly, "because I don't like sharing my fiancée." He gave her a funny pout and touched her hand, showing affection.

Raven laughed curtly. "Yes, of course. And you'd understand I was doing this for you right?"

He nodded. "Yes, and the reason I'm dating that Bitch is for you of course.

She gave him a look of disagreement because of how he referred to Angel. She found it flattering on her part but rather uncalled for on his part.

"Malchior, if it could be me attending fan signings with you," she said with an edge of regret in her voice, "I would but-"

"Raven." He came close to her and took both of her hands. "I love you."

And then he kissed her.

**/-/-**

Gar had changed his mind and was at work once more. He'd restocked shelves, fed and groomed each pet, called animal shelters, and had brooded all day, although no one seemed to notice.

"Gar," said Jin from the counter, "I'm leaving early tonight, 'Kay?"

"Why?" Asked Roy before he could. "You goin' on a date?"

"Actually, yes, I am."

Gar couldn't help but drop his jaw either likewise to Roy. Jin Ex, who had commitment issues and bad luck was going on a date? How long had it been?

Two years? Four?

"You two don't have to look like that," she said irritatingly. "Gar when Roy and I were finding out you were engaged did we react like this?"

He shook his head.

"Okay then, show me some respect - including you Roy, and act as if you aren't surprised to know I'm going on a date with someone else other than you two."

Roy and Gar smirked.

"I'm happy we aren't going to be the only guys in your life anymore," said Roy smugly. "He'll be the one you vent to and nag to. I'd like to meet him, so I can warn him how much of a sardonic witch you can be."

"I'd really like to slap the crap out of you right now."

"My cheek is as soft as a baby's bottom. Do as you please."

She sighed in annoyance and slammed her hand on the counter-top., "Uhh!"

Gar laughed at the action and walked over to Jin. "Roy's only jealous Jin."

She laughed as Roy's face showed immediate denial.

"Here." Gar took a bag from behind the counter and took something out of it. It was a copy of a book she probably already had. "It's a signed copy from Raven."

Jin's eyes immediately lit up. "Thank you Gar!" She hugged him a bit awkwardly. "Can I meet her?"

After earlier Gar didn't know wether or not to say yes. Therefore he replied, "maybe."

The weird girl nodded and looked at her watch. "May I leave now Gar?"

"Yeah, you can."

No matter how crappy he was feeling inside he still managed to brighten someone's mood.

He only wished someone could brighten his.

**-/-/**

Raven didn't like kissing Malchior when she felt all this guilt for Gar. Because of how she left him, and when he'd seemed so sincere. She should do this one thing for him. He didn't accept the money, and that did frustrate her. Yet, he didn't even ask her many questions. Probably none at all, actually.

If he was helping her out, then she should help him out by attending the charity event with him. That would be the nicest thing to do and she would have to really do is ignore reporters and publicists.

"Malchior," she said breaking off from the kiss. "My apology for ruining this moment but I have to go and see Toni because she requested me to meet her at a restaurant to discuss on how to market the new novel."

He nodded understandingly even when he knew - and she felt he knew - she was lying.

Taking the bouquet with her she immediately walked out of the screened-in gazebo and to her car. She drove to Gar's apartment and took the steps to where his residence was.

She knocked five times before the Tamaranean Kory was to open the door and be before her. Her face was covered with a green facial mask, and her face expression was quizzical at first but lit up immediately when she saw who it was.

"Raven!" Exclaimed Kory. "What brings you here? Come in, come in."

The writer walked in and looked around. "Hello Kory. Um. Where is Gar?"

Kory put her finger to her lip; having a look of thought. "I wouldn't know where he is now, because he is now off work and coming home. But he was at work..."

"So he should be here in a few minutes?" Raven asked patiently.

"Yes, yes." She took Raven's arm and motioned for her to sit down on the lime green sofa with orange pillows. "Here, sit down while I go and make you some tea. Is that to make you brightened?"

"Um, yes?" Raven answered uncertainly, for she didn't quite understand the foreigner.

Kory nodded and walked to the kitchen.

**-/-/-**

Gar wasn't expecting to come home and to see Raven on his sofa. She was sipping some ice tea and looking around at the room. She'd seemed to stop on the photo of him and the blonde he'd cared to not think of at the moment. He was still surprised to find Raven here.

"Raven...what are you doing here?" His look of lousiness turned skeptical. "Did you want to talk to me more about the deal or something?"

His tone didn't sound harsh or anything. Only surprised.

Raven sighed and stared down at her lap. "I, uh...I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" He had an idea of what she may have been apologizing for, but it's not like she had a need to apologize. He was probably being ridiculous and impulsive. Let by gones be by gones.

She looked at him with a sincere face expression. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I'll - I'll, go to the charity event with you." She blurted this all out, yet her voice was still monotonous.

Gar shrugged no chantry and sat down by beside her. "I don't even know if I wanna go anymore. Maybe you're right. And thanks for accepting the offer." He laughed and smiled at her politely. "You really don't have to go with me anymore."

"No, I insist." She didn't look at him. "If your offer still stands."

And you know, it was never to be expected that Rachel Roth would be the one to brighten Gar's day. No, this wasn't the start of romance or anything along the lines of that. But perhaps, maybe...they would be on friendly terms from now on.

How will the charity event go?

** -/-/**

**Author's Note: will update again soon. If you have any questions about the chapters, ask away. And...I dunno. Thank you to whoever reviews, favorites, and follows.**

**replies:**

**dj25taz and .shipping: here's the chapters! Hope you enjoyed them. Thanks for reviewing.**

**JP-Rider: First off, thank you for reviewing. Yeah, I hate TMZ and I definitely don't like E news. Perhaps, TMZ will have a bit of bashing and will be discussed...you never know. Also, you're PROBABLY right about Tara, and Steve _is_ a prick!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Why must you think I own the Titans? I procrastinate too darn much. I don't own Teen Titans.**

**CHAPTER 7**

"Welcome to the annual Jump City Charity Milestone," Boomed the voice of the charismatic Bruce Wayne who stood before the podium. "The Justice League Organization and Wayne Enterprise would like to thank you all for attending this event. In order to help those people in need and the stores and businesses that make Jump City blossom, we need to show our support by raising money and volunteering to help out.

"So, to you kind hearted people who make Jump City what it is, which is a great city. The JLA Organisation put together a picnic, and auction today, and there will be a guest musical act who'll perform here today to show our gratitude and thanks, as well as their's too. I am Bruce Wayne, and I hope you folks enjoy your day." Bruce Wayne soon left the podium to go and chat with other rich people.

Richard rolled his eyes and took a sip of his ginger-ale.

He normally didn't attend his Surrogate father's events but he was bored and he had no where to vacation, nor any talk shows to make an appearance on.

And he sort of had a sneaking suspicion that Raven and her 'fiancé' were going to be here, even though he'd known her to not to come to such events.

He remembered that her fiancé had blue eyes and blond hair from when he watched DC! News a couple nights ago. The guy wasn't handsome. Well, at least not as handsome as him, Richard Grayson the one and only.

What did Rachel tell him her fiancé's name was again?

_Garth?_

_Grant?_

_Carl?_

He forgot, but it's not like he was going to remember it sooner or later. This guy seemed like some kind of stoner dude who would blow his own brains out or something. Richard of course knew making accusations about a guy he never met was self fish and deadpan, but he needed to protect Rachel. She was like a sister to him. He'd been there for her during hard times, especially when her parents were separated, and the freaking TMZ was attacking their every move.

He didn't like the media when it came to Raven. He kept thinking that the cause of the media's new interest in her( other than her best selling book) was because of that low-life she was apparently engaged to.

That's it! Her fiancé might be part of the problem. He's trying to split up Rachel and Malchior's relationship. That's what he'd been trying to do all along!

Richard wanted to so badly to warn Raven of this and tell her everything he'd come to realize but he knew she wouldn't attend any of these events. She never did.

"May I have a bowl of salad?" Richard asked a girl in a chef's hat who was tossing the salad and humming some kind of patriotic sounding song. She looked up at him and nodded frantically.

"Of course you may have some salad!" She used the salad tongs to put salad in a bowl, adding an extra tomato to the helping. "Here is an extra tomato because you are quite handsome!"

Richard gave her a smug look and adjusted his collar. "Yeah, I hear that a lot."

Yet, chef girl wasn't paying attention to him because she started adding mustard to his salad.

"Hey!" He exclaimed immediately, "what are you doing?!"

The girl blinked her eyes gullibly and gave him an odd look. "I'm adding mustard to your salad because from where I'm from, when we put mustard on food or anything along the lines of that, it means good luck. I'm wishing you the good of luck."

Richard didn't care if she was taking him off Santa's naughty list. He wanted this sauce off his salad NOW. "I don't want this shit on my salad. Where are you from..."

But the playboy trailed off when he'd turned his head and saw who he'd never expected to be here. He never expected for her, with him, their arms linked...to be here. Right this minute.

On the other hand, the girl chef was giving him a skeptical look that could also be a mix of utter annoyance. But he hadn't seemed to notice. His eyes were on _them_.

Putting one foot in front of the other; he walked quickly over to where the couple was. It seemed as if they hadn't seen him, but he sure did see them.

"So, is this the chump you're engaged to?" Richard asked Rachel venomously who looked a bit caught off guard at his sudden appearance. "I thought if you were to show up here out of all places, you would've with me."

She yawned and gave him one of her normal bored looks. "Richard, you're like my brother. It would've felt wrong."

"Wrong, Rachel?" He didn't even yet look at the guy standing beside her. "We went to prom together. How could me taking you to an event like this be 'wrong'?"

She gave him an apologetic look. "I thought you would be happy to see me at an event like this, why are you angry?"

Now, Richard did finally look at the dweeb standing beside her. He was smiling awkwardly, itching his neck, trying not to make any eye contact with him.

Richard smiled dryly becoming even more frustrated. "Because you're here with this fucking bastard, who is trying to break you and Malchior up."

Rachel's face went white. "Shh, you know the paparazzi are here, don't you?" She tightened her arm around her fiancé's. That one action caused Richard to become even more angry. So therefore, he decided to not waste his blood sugar, he walked away before his boy wonder fantasies got the best of him.

**-/-/-**

Richard walking away, Gar immediately regained his breath.

He had to admit Richard Grayson was an intimidating dude. Especially when he gave you a cold look that made you feel worthless - like you are a waste of his time. But even when Gar was in a nervous and intimidated kind of state he could be quite observant.

Because for one, Richard Grayson wore too much hair gel. That was the first fact that Gar could name of him. The second fact of him was that when he was frustrated or angry this vein would come about his neck. Third thing, he obviously had somewhat of a temper. And third was–

"There is Kory," Raven said interrupting his thoughts. She looked over to where his foreign friend was. "You wanna go and see her?"

Gar shook his head and unlinked his arm that had been linked with her arm."No, actually I have to go and see someone. Do whatever."

Of course he thought it was rather rude what he just did, but it's not like she really wanted to be here. So, before she could say anything he walked away.

_Okay_, he thought, _I need to locate where Steve is._

He knew Steve would be where all the big names were. Like Bruce Wayne, Star Lab representatives, Oliver Queen, yada, yada, yada...

Yet, the thing was Gar couldn't locate him anywhere.

"Garfield Mark Logan?" A tenor voice said questionably.

The blond young man turned around and was surprised to see that it was John Jones. The man who gave him the job at the pet store. The man that promoted him to manager.

"Um, hi sir." Gar shifted uncomfortably, smiling sheepishly. "It's a surprise to see you here, what reasons are you here for?"

His boss chuckled and raised his eyebrow. "The same reason you should be here - I'm here to represent the pet store because Wayne Enterprise is one of our sponsors and it would be ridiculous and selfish to not show up at one of his events."

"Oh," Gar laughed. "Of course, of course."

Honestly, Garfield Mark Logan didn't even know he was supposed to be here for those reasons. He was here for different reasons.

"Game time!" Someone suddenly announced through a mike.

Game time? Gar creased his eyebrows and sighed. He definitely wasn't going to be playing any games, he needed to stay focused and presentable, because these games were gonna most likely be field and birthday party-like games, he didn't want to get filthy and dirty.

Steve hated grass stains.

Of course those were the games, because before you know it, staff people began pulling out gunny sacks, spoons and eggs, rope for tug and war, horseshoes, and many more game items. Yet, he noticed someone set out flags and a football. Definitely a no-no.

Beginning to walk away John stopped him. "Um, Gar aren't you going to participate in the games?"

He knew he couldn't say no to his boss. Of course he couldn't say no to his boss.

So, he had no choice but to oblige.

**-/-/-**

Raven hated doing this. She hated signing her mother's autographs. She hated it so freaking much she wanted to rip her hair out strand by strand.

"But you see, ma'am," she had tried explaining to an old woman who wanted her autograph because she was her "favorite actor," when really, Raven had never acted in her life, maybe she was a little girl extra once in one of her Father's movies, but that was when she was four. "I'm not Arella Roth, I'm–"

"Yes you are," the old woman insisted, "you starred in one of my favourite movies in the 70s. You were that real pretty girl, with the nice fashion sense."

Raven of course knew what movie she was talking about. The movie was certified as Hollywood gold. Even if you were born two decades after the movie came out you'd still hear of the movie. That's how popular it was. That movie was what made her mother famous.

"Sorry, ma'am, I can't sign your purse. I'm not Arella Roth. She's fifty. I'm twent–"

The authoress was interrupted again, but instead of it being the old lady who interrupted her, it was a loud scream of pain that came from the field where there was game activity. Her eyes traveled to the scream.

No, Gar hadn't screamed(had more-so yelped.) but he was clearly hurt. And to her suspicion, Richard was standing before him with a deceitful smirk. She could see her fake fiancé kneeling down on the ground, feeling every ounce of pain from - it looked like they'd been playing cricket, rugby - or simply, some sort of flag game.

"Um, sorry mam," she apologized once more to the old woman, trying to hand the bag back to her. "I have to go and see what problem has occurred."

But the woman was as stubborn as old wood. She pushed her purse roughly to Raven and demanded she sign her purse. "You are one mean young lady, if I didn't like your movie so much I would think you as selfish, corrupted, and very very mean."

The thing was, her mother, Arella already seemed and acted as if she were corrupted. The old woman wasn't far off a whole bunch. Sadly.

"I'm sorry, mam but my fiancé is..." Raven didn't continue to explain herself. She was already pissed off and frustrated towards the old woman who was obviously being the mean and selfish person here.

Looking back to where Gar was, who was now being helped up by a middle-aged man and Kory, she sighed in frustration and delicately signed the crocodile printed bag.

**-/-/-**

Gar was feeling lots of pain.

I would care to tell you where he was injured but I'll vaguely state that he was kicked where the sun did not shine.

While Gar was trying to make all the pain go away Richard Grayson was smiling down at him in triumph. Yeah, he managed to kick Raven's no-good fiancé in the joes. But he couldn't celebrate his victory too long because that cute Chef had ran over to Gar's aid to his dismay.

"Gar," Kory said as she brushed some grass off of him, helping him off the ground, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," he panted heavily while trying to not let any tears of pain shed. "I'm. Fine."

Mr Jones then came over with an ice pack. "Are you sure, do you need to use this ice pack?"

"Nah." Gar quickly straightened himself up. "I'll just sit down for a little bit, okay?"

Therefore, he walked away and sat at a nearby bench, already feeling a little better.

Gar didn't set himself as being athletic nor a sports star but he could still participate in sports games and stuff, especially when he used to be a mascot in college for the football team.

But going against someone as competitive as Richard was tough for him. He was surprised he hadn't gotten any bruises from how rough Richard had been shoving him and pushing him when he was trying to take the little green flag away from him.

Rubbing his neck he rubbed the side of his thigh, trying to rub some of the soreness out. He hoped Steve hadn't seen him, he didn't want to be anymore of an embarrassment to him.

"What's up Mark?" greeted Roy Harper, who'd just got here, late of course. He sat down beside Gar. He had some wheat poking out from his mouth."How's it goin'?"

Gar gave him a patient look. "I just got kicked somewhere that is really sensitive."

Roy raised his eyebrow and looked at him, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"By who?"

Before he could reply Kory came over, her face still showing concern. "Gar, are you sure you're alright, because I did not like what that handsome man did to you."

The Tamaranean smiled when she saw Roy. "Hello, Roy. What may bring you here to this gathering?"

He smirked. "Nothin' but a cute red head chef. And who's this 'handsome' man you're talking about?" He said all of this rather flirty, patting the seat beside him. Oh, how obvious his affection was for her.

Only, Kory acted as if she didn't see the hint and stayed standing. "It is that man with the black hair and red and yellow shirt." She pointed to Richard Grayson who was politely chatting with a couple seniors and veterans of the city, wearing a fake grin. "I can't believe I gave him mustard. That blasted glumphorg..."

"Roy, man, just cal–" Gar tried saying to Roy. Hoping he wouldn't blow up, especially when he'd seen his arch nemesis.

"That effing prick!" Roy ignored his coworker and got up from the table abruptly. "Hey, Dick!" He yelled over to the young playboy.

Everyone's attention was on Roy Harper. No one moved. Everyone gawked and stared.

Yeah, things weren't going to go down so well. Raven sensed that, the same time Gar did.

**-/-/-**

**Author's Note: This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I wanted to split it so...more to come in this scene. Next chapter will be up soon because this scene will be a big part in some aspects.**

**Mr Jones is Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz. He probably won't appear that much in the story, but may as well be mentioned.**

**Replies:**

**JP-Rider: Thanks for reviewing. And sometime in this story perhaps Gar will for once blow up, and say something like that to Steve. Thanks again.**

**AmeliaMistressofshipping: You are welcome. I'm trying to pace this story the best as possible, hoping for no writer's block. Thanks for reviewing.**

**JasonVUK: Thanks for reviewing on most of the chapters, I'm glad you're enjoying it. It'll be explained later why Gar was so nervous. Yeah, dysfunctional families are part of the BBRae soup. Yes, BBRae friendship...for now. Steve is a meanie, and Malchior is...dislikable. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.**

**dj25taz: Well, you've waited long enough, and you may have to wait longer. Because there really is a part 2 to this chapter...argh! Thanks for reviewing. Hopefully, you're satisfied with the update. The review is appreciated.**

**IndieSoundsCool: Thank you! That's the whole point of AU! Explore all the possibilities! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Never have I owned the Teen Titans, nor their show. DC and the respected owners of the show are given the credit. Also, I don't own the song, 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' all rights go the respectful owners. **

**I barely used half of the lyrics. Snippets, to say the least. I think that is allowed. I searched up about this stuff so, yeah.**

**CHAPTER 8**

Raven didn't want this to happen.

She never wanted this to happen at such a public event.

Her feet stayed planted where she was standing. She didn't want to bring attention to herself because she was trying to promote her book, not a scandal nor controversy. So when Roy Harper, surrogate son of Oliver Queen did punch Richard Grayson in the face she literally shut her eyes and blocked out all the noise. Hoping nothing would worsen, but yeah. Luck naturally wasn't on her side in these occurrences.

**-/-/-**

Gar tried really hard to hold back his friend, but it hadn't seemed to happen. When Roy's knuckles met Richard's "Fugly face." As Roy had said it to be, all Hell broke lose.

Gar personally thought no one had even tried breaking up the fight. He was waiting for Mr. Jones to come over and hold one of them back, but no such luck. Kory only watched in seriousness and fear. He on the other hand, was hoping and praying no serious reporters and perhaps paparazzi would see this.

"It isn't my fault that your parents cut you off!" Taunted Richard as he tried to kick Roy in the shin, but there was no such luck. The archer had decent reflexes. "You just want to take it out on me because I so happen to be more famous than you!"

Roy swallowed loudly and spat on the grass, regardless of wanting to spit on Richard's face. "Yeah, but at least I make money, you live on Bruce Wayne's money, you wash yourself with his money. That's pathetic, you son of a–"

Richard managed to kick him in the shin and near the groin area. Two kicks it was.

"Pfft," the sound Roy made when all his dignity left him. Or so everyone thought but would be wrong when–

"DON'T. HURT. MY. FRIEND!" Kory Anders screamed in anger as she punched Richard in the face four times. He was possibly - just that second - knocked out. "Because it's not nice." He fell to the ground.

Her career was to never be the same.

Gar was now holding her back.

Cameras were everywhere. He swore he saw Steve in his peripheral vision shaking his head, his face red in anger.

Crud, crud, crud.

Okay, he needed to think quick.

Looking around he spotted something.

Letting go of Kory he quickly stalked towards the karaoke machine. He looked through the song selections on the machine and decided on one song, his all time favourite _Ain't No Mountain High Enough_ by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terell. He smiled in delight. He then turned in search of Raven until he bumped right into her.

"Are you not aware of your actions?!" she whisper-shouted. "Wilson could be here."

However Gar wasn't worried about Wilson, who he was worried about was Steve. Grabbing Raven's hand he gave her a mic. "You know Motown?" Raven raised an eyebrow. She didn't know what could be more gobsmacking, him handing her a mic or him asking her if she knew Motown.

"Gar I see what you're doing, no I'm not going to sing with you. I think you've known me long enough to know I wouldn't do something like that."

He pushed back his hair and squeezed it. "Please Rae... Just do it 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' what ya' say?"

She crossed her arms with the mic still clasped in her hand.

"No."

Gar then sighed.

"Please, just for me. Rae, come on Ste-"

"You're letting your dad get to you, again?" She threw her arms up in irritation. "Gar I'm tired of you acting this way because of you're dad whom cares what other people think of him."

"I know, Rae just please."

It must've been his face expression. Because in that moment did the young authoress make a decision that shocked herself. "Fine, I'll do it. And yes, I'm quite acquainted with the song."

Gar cocked one of his blonde eyebrows, giving Raven a quizzical glance. She looked at him annoyed. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Nothing, you... Never mind." He personally just felt flattered that someone was helping him considering it seemed to him lately he's been carrying everything with him while everyone just stared at him, not even trying to give him a hand.

Therefore pushing play, the rhythm of the song begun. Gar gave Raven a reassuring glance and he started off shuffling towards her, "_Ain't no mountain high ain't no valley low ain't no river wide enough baby..._" As the two began to sing they were turning quite a few heads.

Richard in a stubborn fit was pushing away the first aid helpers, and ignoring the searing pain in his head, he found a seat far away from Roy and the scary redheaded head was on his lap, between his legs. _pain, pain, go away, please come back another damn day.. _His head kept thumping.

But immediately had he looked up when Raven sang her line. He was utterly caught off guard, thinking, _Rachel. Singing? _He never knew her as a person who could just get on stage and blow you away, and he found her voice very soulful and beautiful as he heard it, contrasting to the grave tone she always carried in her talking voice.

Roy smiled in triumph as Kory sat beside him. Although his knee still throbbed. He still admired her bravery for sticking up for him but he still wished he got a punch or two in there just to see the enemy die... But he wasn't a murderer, _no. Not if I do it secretly..._ Putting a halt to his revenge he jumped at the sound of a jazzy male's voice. He stared at what was a few feet away from him. _Gar, the girl Gar was supposedly dating, and a karaoke machine? Oh, the orange fat comical cat could sing... Who ever knew?_

Malchior stared at the couple from afar; hard and intently. He had been watching the couple ever since they arrived. He wanted to talk to Raven but obviously he realised she was worried about the Kurt Cobain lookalike. He watched as they begun singing the song with pungent chemistry he knew everyone could sense. Starting from Raven giving Gar a look and adding little comments as when he sang, "_Remember the day, I set you free I told you,you could always count on me..."_ And Raven replying all careless and cute, _"I know."_ As if she already knew he would always be there for her no matter the circumstance.

As awkward as she looked and probably felt, there was something so weird about the fact that with Gar by her side that her awkwardness hadn't seemed to matter. To everyone's eyes it just made the 'couple' seem cuter.

Malchior still couldn't help but feel envious, but the envy grew even more when Raven sung, "_No wind, no rain..._"

And her face lighting up—being out of character for her—when Gar sang, "_If you ever need a helping hand, I'll be there on the double as fast as I can..." _Towards the end of the song the duo had one arm wrapped around each other's shoulders while still holding their mics.

Kole gawked at the pair. She was extremely annoyed due to the fact that her and her boyfriend were supposed to be the one's on stage that moment. Not them! Argh! This had been the fourth time this has happened to her and Joey so far in their heightening music career. She hoped her and Joey were still getting paid. Yet her focus wasn't on them anymore when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Yes?" She said to Joey, her boyfriend. Who was also one half of their singer-song writer duo. He couldn't talk because he had a vocal infection and he could not speak for six months - or did the doctor say a year? She forgot. But he replied back to her through sign language. Reassuring her that the couple on stage wasn't trying to steal their spotlight, or anything along the lines of that. Besides, he thought the couple looked like they were having fun. He didn't wanna ruin that.

During the process of Gar and Rachel's singing, a crowd managed to fill in front of the stage. They were clapping, and moving excitedly to the music. Even Bruce Wayne who was behind the stage talking to an old friend of his tapped his foot to the music. Not that anyone noticed, nor seen him...

Steve gurgled with anger.

About to make his way towards the couple on stage, someone touched his arm that put him to halt.

Rita.

"Aww, sweetie," she said, her brown eyes glowed while looking at the couple as if she were enchanted. "Don't they sound so good?"

Steve kept on telling himself not to lash out because he was in front of all the big names and sponsors, he didn't want them to change their opinion of him. So what he did was smile a tight smile and nod his head in agreement. "Yes... They do."

And if you readers are wondering wether or not Slade Wilson was watching this scene. He sure heck was. And believe it or not he wasn't as impressed like everyone else was. He smiled amusedly and shook his head thinking it all rather a shame, or perhaps a sham!

_Why was Malchior here? Wasn't he supposed to be in New York? _

Don't think he didn't spot him.

_Why did a fight occur between two famous playboys?_

Of course people knew of the two young adult men's feuding, but they were also known to not act out on it in such public places. On reality shows, private residences, and at their surrogate father's get-togethers that took place at vacation houses, sure. But a public press event, nah.

Yet, he was most importantly interested in Kory... But enough of his evaluating. Right now, he knew what tabloid to bring.

So, there. Garfield Logan and Rachel Roth managed to bring peace by singing a song. Whoever knew that was the case?

**-/-/**

"Oh, Thanks Gar," said Raven awkwardly as she took the purple bird-shaped hair clip from him. "But why are you giving me this?"

Ah, no reason," he said with a shrug. "I jus' wanted to show my gratitude for what you did today."

He hoped she thought the gift was genuine. Even though he bought it at a dollar store this morning he thought to his lucky stars she wouldn't think it was tacky, or vulgar.

She barely smirked. "Yeah, well I hate to break it to you Gar I don't like wearing hair clips."

He laughed and smiled sheepishly. "Well, still, you should have it. I know you didn't want to attend this event, and with Richard and Roy causing that scene it only caused a big stir you never wanted, so this is my apology and thanks."

Raven nodded meekly, trying to focus her attention elsewhere. Had he only an hour ago made her forget Wilson was here...

After they'd finished the song there had been so much flash photography she could take... In the midst of photographers she saw one person who managed to stand out, and it was Him.

Meanwhile in the process of everything unfolding did Kory seem to have been paraded by the paparazzi and many reporters, as well as Roy who went in the opposite direction from the person whom he admired.

Raven did so now badly want to go home and read some books but obviously she had no choice but to stay here when she felt obligated to stay here for a little while with Gar. Not that she'd taken a liking to him or anything, it's just that he seemed so cheery and content full, and if she left what would he think of her? Selfish and arrogant? A total snob? Even though that is how the public eye saw her. Likewise to her dad do they all say: Has a talent for creating art but that personality, uh!

Looking around her eyes seemed to land on someone awfully familiar. So familiar, it was the young man she were to marry! Glancing beside her, she realised the blond headed boy she just sang a duet with was gone, and to think she was going to stay by his side.

**-/-/**

Gar began his search for his surrogate father once more around the park, yet, just as before he could not locate him anywhere. When Kory had been and knocked Richard's head off where had Steve been?

Darn it all? He knew he were to never find him when he knew quite well, when Steve was angry he liked to NOT be found.

Gar was then at that moment approached by Mr. Jones again. "Gar I know you and your wife have already garnered enough praise. But I would like to compliment you and her once more on how lovely you both sounded. Ever thought to participate in any musicals at the community centre?"

He shook his head at his boss, his attention on him even though it seemed to travel elsewhere. "Uh, thanks for the suggestion Mr. Jones. But I hardly ever sing, this was just a one time thing. Also, she's my fiancée."

Jones gave him an understanding look. "Oh, I see." He patted Gar's back roughly. "Well, I just spoke with your father, and I told him how much of a hard worker you are. He also told me to tell you he'd like to speak with you. He's over by the buffet."

That caught his attention. "Oh, he is?"

"Yes, he is. But before you meet him I would like to tell you how..." He wanted to tell Gar how much of a disturbance it was that Kory, his sister (even though he tried to tell the man that she was simply a good friend of his and a roommate) had punched Bruce Wayne's son in the face. And all through this lecture did he want to interject and tell the man that Richard and Roy had caused a scene. Yet, he knew what Mr. Jones would say, "that was to be expected, they are two young adults. On the other hand Kory is simply a naive foreign girl." Mr Jones had probably forgotten Roy worked at the pet store as well, but hey, old people forget things.

After many minutes Gar was dismissed by his boss. He then rapidly walked over to the buffet table but he saw no sign of Steve. Cursing quietly, he took a carrot from the vegetable basket munching on it frustratedly. That second had all of his intentions began to blow up in his face.

Steve was still angry, he knew it. Yet how could Richard and Roy's fight been his fault? Maybe it had to do with the fact that he was good friends with Roy.

"Friend Gar," Kory said timidly, suddenly appearing from behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist tightly. "Are all the monsters with those flashy things gone?" Her voice sounded so innocent.

Gar barely jumped before replying to her question. "Yeah..." So is Steve.

**-/-/-**

"Sorry," Raven apologised to her fiancé. "I meant to take the violets home and put them in water..."

"Shh, shh," Consoled Malchior as he looked into her blue-ish eyes as he rested his hand on both of her shoulders, "but next time don't lie, if you need to discuss some things with Gar, that's what you have to do. But next time don't lie."

Raven nodded.

Even though she tried so hard not to show it, it were times like these did she feel vulnerable. With Slade trying to ruin her career, her mother and father and their issues, Richard's temper and flamboyant arrogance getting the best of him, and Gar being her fake fiancé with his father issues. Only now did she truly want her fiancé, Malchior to hold her, and kiss her, but she knew that today she'd get a squeeze on the shoulder and a kiss on the cheek. She soon felt so embarrassed towards her thoughts she sat down and sipped some of her water.

"Raven, if I weren't so famous we would be living in an apartment in New York. We'd be isolated from the rest of the world, we'd go to nice ritzy restaurants, and we'd be doing much more things together than sitting in some small gazebo that reeks like a funeral home."

After he says that, this is the time where Malchior would give Raven the most stealthiest look he could muster before tears dropped from his beautiful eyes.

You'd think the studious Raven Roth would read that Malchior's emotions weren't so genuine as he let on. If he were to speak about the times of when he was a young child, you'd know that one of the major actor foreshadowings he had when he was younger was when he would cry to his Dad about something to make his dad pity him for, and then he would get whatever he wanted. Those had been phoney tears he'd tricked his father into believing as well.

Raven walked over to him her eyes filled with concern.

"Malchior, it's alright. I wish..things were different too."

He looked up at her, giving her an expectant look like he wanted her to give him something.

She gave him a hug. Pulling back she sadly smiled at him. "I thought you were to be in New York for quite some time."

Instead of saying anything regarding that he only looked at her with a pained face expression and said, "kiss me."

And reluctantly and rather timidly did she oblige.

**-/-**

After a few hours or so, or maybe when Joey and Kole left, followed by a couple of their additional band members, and the food had been put up that is when Gar decided to go home and hit the hey. Tired as he was, his eyes were droopy and he decided to take a bus since he did let Roy use his sloppy jalopy to take Kory home.

While on the bus did he fall asleep for four hours before he was let off at a bus stop two blocks away from his residence. Despite resting for a bit he still felt tired and lousy. It didn't help at all that he had to walk home.

He didn't want to go to work tomorrow. He didn't even want to think about tomorrow. He just wanted to buy a bottle of that favourite brand he loved to drink and drown in his sorrows, but he couldn't wake up with a headache and bad breath the next day and look unprepared for work. Besides he hadn't done that since Tara...he didn't even want to think about her right now.

Where did all of his lucky stars go?

To the moon?

He trudged up the steps to his apartment, and finally at his door he creaked it open just a tad and he heard a male voice. A unfamiliar but familiar one. He stopped, and immediately peered in trying to listen to what more of that voice was saying.

"So," the voice said, "you, had never heard about the relationship until a couple days ago, that's unusual dun' you think?"

"Umm..." That was Kory. "Well, yah, I thought it to be rather odd that he hadn't told me about him and Raven ever being the boyfriend and girlfriend because we tell each other almost everything... Who are you again?" She said this all in a slur like she was drunk, when Gar himself knew she was just tired. She usually went to sleep this time of night.

Note to reader: never rob a Tamaranean of their sleep because they'll fall asleep almost anywhere. He learnt that the hard way when he found Kory asleep in the bathtub once, it filled to the brim with water. He had to wear shades when that incident had occurred. He felt so bad even when he hadn't been the one to make her work overtime. It'd been her boss.

"Oh, I see," the voice said like he understood what Kory was saying quite well. "I'm a friend of Gar's, and he said to meet him here. But Kory I would like to know your opinion, would you believe me if I told you that Gar and Raven's relationship is fake?"

Kory didn't answer. No response from her because she had fallen asleep. Catching some Z's.

Yet, Gar was fully focused on the situation. That man that was just now talking to Kory was Reporter Wilson. Oh, shoot! He needed to call Raven.

Taking out his phone from his pocket turning and walking quickly down the hall, he rounded a corner, leant himself against a wall and immediately dialed Rae's number.

Not expected, he had to dial her number a second time because she wasn't answering!

_Raven pick up...!_

Finally, after three rings did she answer.

"Yes, Gar?" She said on the other line, her tone of annoyance. "What is–"

"Reporter Wilson is here," he exclaimed quietly.

"What do you mean, like he's there at your apartment?"

"Yes! What should I do?! He tried getting Kory to speak, and he's trying to tell her our relationship is a sham!"

She was quiet for a bit.

Finally speaking after two beats she said, "Kory didn't reveal any fragile info did she?"

"No."

"Okay, then. Wait where you are for a bit, and then go and check if he's left your apartment. If he has, continue on with business, if not, you have to tell him to get out of your house, kindly. Does that sound easy?"

"Yes. I guess so."

"If there is another problem contact Toni. Bye."

Raven have now hung up Gar knew he was on his own, feeling like he was in some scary movie he walked back around the corner that led to his apartment room very slowly and was he now looking at the face of Slade Wilson.

**-/-/-**

**Author's Note: This is practically the end of episode 2. Anyway, I would like to say it, "my bad," for posting the wrong chapter the last time I updated, if only Reed was more organized! Oh the embarrassment! xD Anyway, I made sure to make this chapter a little longer just to show you all how much is going to unfold from here. There will be some emotional sacrifices must I tell you, next chapter! Also, leave it to your imagination on what Gar and Raven sounded like when they sang 'cause it's best to keep it that way. Also watch the performance of Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrel singing the song. Oh, it's such a cute performance.**

**Replies:**

**JP-Rider: Thanks for letting me know! Like seriously. :D**

**TeenTitansFanForever02: Thanks. Hopefully you are satisfied from what came of Roy and Richard's fight.**

**JasonVUK: that may come in later chapters...yes, Richard is mean. But will a certain girl humble his heart?**

**AStudyinEsmeWho: Um, thank you! That really made my day! Richard is a jerk because he obviously does not know who he is. Yeah, he hurt Gar on purpose. Yeah, I thought Raven's mother is pretty, why not make her an actress in this AU story?! Also, I'm really happy that this is one of your favourite AU stories! I am deeply humbled.**

**dj25taz: Oh, thank you! Anyway, that's what happened. Kory ended up punching the living daylights out of him!**

**DG, out.**


End file.
